


Dark Does Not Mean Evil

by Tomarrylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, But its all for the Greater Good™, Dumbledore is Manipulative, Fudge is stubborn, Gen, Harry is Confused, I Blame Tumblr, No pairings - Freeform, Poor Harry, Umbridge is a bitch, as always, takes place in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarrylover/pseuds/Tomarrylover
Summary: The Ministry conducts a test of the school to determine whether one has dark, light, or neutral magic for “the safety” of Hogwarts students. Unsurprisingly, chaos erupts at Harry Potter’s unexpected results.





	Dark Does Not Mean Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to JK Rowling, I'm only borrowing them for my own entertainment

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, patiently waiting for his appointment to arrive. The venerable headmaster had no idea why Minister Fudge demanded to see him this time, but he had a feeling it wasn’t about something good.

Behind him, his faithful companion Fawkes gave a trill of agreement, though it could be disagreement for all Albus knew, but he liked to think he knew the difference after all years of partnership.

Both he and Fawkes were proven correct in their assumptions when Minister Cornelius Fudge burst in hurriedly, and with an unusually grim face.

“Cornelius,” he greeted kindly, “have a seat will you? Lemon drop?” he then asked out of politeness.

The man seemed to barely register his words before catching on and sitting in one of the two chairs on the other side of Albus’s desk.

“No thank you, Albus. I’m afraid that I’ve come here with bad news.” The Minister responded once he settled down in the comfy chair.

“Have you finally recognized the ample evidence in front of you and have accepted the truth of Voldemort’s return? Because I can assure you that there is little you can tell me that is worse news than your continual denial of facts.” Albus commented idly as he took a lemon drop from his bowl and popped it into his mouth.

“Now listen here Albus! I’ve had it with you and your incessant claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned! There is no ‘ample evidence’ like you proclaim, just the word of a deranged teenager!” Fudge defended hotly, his face turning a puce color similar to the robes Albus was currently wearing.

“As you insist, Minister, but your denial will prove deadly once the truth comes out. Mark my words on this, Cornelius.” He warned, desperately wishing that the man would just listen to sense for once.

There was silence for a few minutes as Fudge looked at him defiantly, becoming more entrenched in his beliefs by the second. Albus internally sighed as he realized what a lost cause it was to try and convince Cornelius to lose his paranoia towards him and accept Albus’s words as the advice it was instead of an attack.

Forced to restart the conversation, the Headmaster decided to eat another lemon drop to justify the silence on his end. It was a good thing that these candies had a calming effect on him, or else he would’ve lost his patience with the Minister a long time ago.

“So, if you’re not here for that, then what is this bad news you felt was important to deliver to me personally?” He questioned nonchalantly, making sure to appear as if he was merely curious instead of mildly worried.

The Minister immediately lost the self-righteousness in his posture and instead adopted one of defeat, and Albus couldn’t tell if it was purposeful or not.

“Yes well, I know that you haven’t been able to keep up with the new laws since your loss of position as Supreme Mugwump.” Fudge began somewhat nervously, knowing full well that Albus’s loss of position was his fault before continuing more confidently. “But recently, a new law was passed that made it mandatory for all wizards and witches from ages 14 to 17 to be tested by some newly developed technology to determine their magic’s affinity and how it was developed. It’s going to be implemented starting next week.”

“What in the world brought this on? Do you have any idea of the implications such a decision will have? Most children don’t even develop their own affinity until adulthood, so most of the results will just reveal which kids are from Dark families! Is that the true purpose of this farce of a law, Cornelius?” Albus questioned ardently, shocked.

“I received word from Delores that she has reason to believe that there is a group of students practicing the Dark Arts in one of the many hidden facets of this castle. This technology would reveal not only those who are currently practicing, but those who are likely to practice the Dark Arts in the future due to their affinity.” The Minister explained matter-of-factly.

“And just what kind of technology is this that it can supposedly detect such a thing?” He inquired, still needing more information.

“It was created by the Unspeakables,” Cornelius began unsuredly, but continued speaking anyways. “designed to be able to identify the affinity of the person’s magic once given a sample of it, preferably by spell. The interesting part is that it can distinguish just how the affinity was developed.

As you mentioned before, most children have the same affinity as their parents, and if that is the case, this object will tell you. But if the child pursued the Dark Arts of their own volition, this technology is also able to identify that.”

There was another minute of silence as the Headmaster digested the Minister’s words.

“And what else exactly can this object detect?” He questioned.

“Well, I don’t know everything it does, since I was mostly just told about it in reference to the uses that were relevant at the time.” Cornelius responded somewhat embarrassingly.

“Very well, Cornelius. Since I don’t really have a choice but to allow this to happen, I might as well thank you for taking the time to warn me ahead of time.” Albus conceded, knowing there was no other option.

“It was no problem Albus, I also wanted to thank you for taking this so calmly, I was afraid you would blow up on me once I revealed that the law would be in effect starting next week.” Fudge admitted sheepishly, brushing off his nervousness with a couple laughs.

He smiled genially at the man, “I hope you will always remember me as your friend above all else Cornelius, no matter how bad our relationship gets because of politics.”

His words had an obvious effect on the man, for he smiled back at him hesitantly before standing up. “Then, if that is all Albus, I shall take my leave. Paperwork won’t file itself you know!” The man joked lamely.

There was a moment of silence where Cornelius just stood there awkwardly waiting for Albus to laugh at his joke, but he wasn’t in the mood for falsities at the moment. The Minister was seconds away from leaving his office when he called him back with one more statement.

“Actually, Cornelius, there was just one more question that I had. Just _who_ exactly did our esteemed Professor suspect of practicing the Dark Arts? An old man like me can’t help but be curious of how such an event happened right under my very nose, as I’m sure you understand.”

“Uh, you see, um, that’s a really interesting question actually, um,“ Fudge stammered, obviously not expecting him to ask that question when he was so off guard.

“Just answer the question Minister. After all, this new legislation couldn’t have passed if it the suspect wasn’t a student already well known in the wizarding community, am I right?” He continued, putting more pressure on the man in front of him.

The Minister became more and more flustered as he realized that Albus was more than aware of _exactly_ who this entire farce of a law was about, but was just looking for verbal confirmation of his beliefs.

“Delores reported to me multiple times that it seemed Harry Potter and quite a few of his delinquent friends were meeting up despite the new educational decrees restricting such a thing.” Fudge summarized unsurely, not looking the Headmaster in the eyes.

“I see, that is a very serious accusation, are you sure that there is actually evidence behind her claims?” He inquired further, sounding grave and serious.

“There’s more evidence of Harry Potter being a Dark Wizard than there is of You-Know-Who being back!” Cornelius defended hotly.

“If you truly believe so, Minister, then I shall leave you to it. I assume that I’ll also be expecting your return starting next week?” Albus resolved, tired of arguing with the man he used to be such good friends with.

Fudge took a couple deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down from his mini-outburst. “Yes, I among with some of the Unspeakables who designed the technology will be there.” The man confirmed once he was calm.

“Very well, I bid you farewell until then, Minister.” He finally dismissed.

“Farewell to you as well, Albus, have a good day.” Cornelius responded before leaving his office the way he came.

When the Minister of Magic was finally gone, Albus slouched down and released a heavy sigh. It was always exhausting to talk to Cornelius when he was being stubborn, but it had never been as bad as it was now. Albus remembered fondly when he first truly met him as a young, but ambitious man with strong morals and a good work ethic.

It had been tragic, and still was, to see such a fine man deteriorate into a stubborn coward due to fear and paranoia. And now, instead of the action-taking Minister they needed right now with Voldemort’s return, the Wizarding World was stuck with an obstinate fool too afraid to lose power by taking action.

There was nothing he could do about it though, other than to try and futilely make the man see some sense. This made him release another sigh of disappointment, and he began to think of the many others who had also been corrupted in the same way. When these thoughts became outright depressing, Albus had to force himself to stop ruminating over the past start focusing on the future.

Whatever technology this was, to be able to identify the affinity of one’s magic, it didn’t matter in the end. He was positive that Umbridge’s claims were just another attempt to get young Harry expelled, and that she would be in for a big surprise when the test proved her wrong.

Not only that, but this farce of a law actually had the benefit of revealing the children who had gone down the wrong path, and once that happened Albus would be in a position to get them the help they need. All in all, he had nothing to worry about, all that was left was to get it over with.

\---

And so a week later, it all began.


End file.
